Music To My Heart
by RockinMyAngelWings
Summary: When a new musically gifted girl suddenly transfers into Ouran Academy, she manages to tame the known "wild-type" of the Host Club. But as her world soon grows larger, a few forgotten secrets are doomed to be unlocked. MorixOC, and slight songfic. R&R My first anime/manga story, please be nice.
1. Lost at Ouran Academy

_**Lost at Ouran Academy**_

As soon as the train doors opened, I flung past the crowd of boarding passengers and scurried my way home. Why I had chosen to go to school so far away? I don't know, it may have been worth it but eventually it wouldn't matter since she'll kill me before I get a chance to even do homework tonight. She, as in, my caretaker, Miss Ayame. I tightened my grip on my school bag as I saw my house in the distance. And with my forceful run finally coming to an end, I stopped and panted behind the front gates of the building. Quickly swiping my black bangs from my forehead I looked up just above the building doors and read the sign, _Ayame's Orphanage for Girls_. Though the "r" in _orphanage_ fell off years ago, leaving the rest of the sign all old and dusty. Making the place look even better in appearance..

I pushed through the doorway, already expecting the woman to yell in my face, but sighed with relief as I found no one. Letting my school bag fall to my wrist, I walked farther into the empty spaced lobby. I stretched happily thinking that she forgot to give me a list of chores, until I turned around. Spoke too soon..

I looked on the back of the door and found a piece of paper taped to it. It read,

_CHORES_

_Clean all of the girls' rooms_

_Go grocery shopping_

_Cook dinner_

_Have all of this done by the time I get back. ~Ayame_

I was actually surprised. Usually the list is longer. I guess Miss Ayame is finally starting to give me a break, huh.. And I could practically hear her scowl the words that were written at the end, it sent shivers down my spine. Though what really had me was cleaning all the girls' rooms. There are only 19 girls in this orphanage total, including me, and most of them aren't even over the age of nine. Except for my roommate, and best friend, Erika. She may be only four years younger than I am, but since we're the oldest we have to stick together. I walked up the stairs leading into the thin hallway of bedrooms, and twisted the doorknob of mine. Walking inside, I quickly changed into something that I could leave out the house with, other than my school uniform.

I go to a Creative and Performing Arts high school. Or otherwise abbreviated as _CAPA_. I feel that it's the perfect school for me since I've been dreaming of becoming a singer my whole life, though it takes both a train and a bus ride to get there. Even though I managed to even out my schedule, I haven't had much time to do anything else; like hanging out with friends, or sometimes writing songs. It's really hard, but I do get by.

I grabbed a hair band and tied my black hair into a ponytail as my cream white floral dress mixed perfectly with my light pink cardigan. I shuffled through my school bag for a few pieces of paper that I wanted and gently folded them before stuffing them into the pockets of my jacket. Grabbing my to-do list, I headed back out of my room and let out a sigh. And suddenly, I heard the door open and then close. I slowly tapped my flats down the stairs only to see Erika staring back at me with her bright amber eyes. "Hey Kairi" she smiled as I came closer, putting a smile on my face. "Where are you going all dressed up?" she asked. Though without a word, I handed her my chore list, that had the grocery list written on the back. "Ah, I see.." Erika chuckled, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "Do you mind if I come with you?"

I nodded my head. "Sure, it'll be nice to have some help." I smiled. Quickly, Erika sat her bag in the corner of the lobby room, and walked me out of the house.

We soon made our way towards the bus and then began our conversation. "So big sis, how was school?" the eager twelve-year-old asked me. We refer to ourselves as siblings because of how much we spend time together, plus she is the only one who knows how I ended up in the orphanage anyway. But aside from that, I smiled. "Why are you always so interested in knowing what I do at school?" I asked her, though it's true.

"Because your school is awesome Kairi! Really gifted people get to go there and that makes me even more jealous." I giggled, and Erika let out a few as well. "Well since you really want to know, school was- Woah!" I gasped as the bus came to a rough halt. Many of it's other passengers were frightened by this as well, and Erika held onto me in slight fear. I saw the driver stand and explain to us, "Sorry everyone, it seems we have a flat tire.." I gasped again. "Oh no…" Erika's grip on me loosened. "What are we going to do now? Miss Ayame won't like it if we come home without groceries.." she said, looking up at me for an answer. I grabbed her by the hand and walked out of the bus. "If we run, we can surely make it." I told her. She looked at me confused, "But the market is like..eight blocks away!"she cried to me. Without further hesitation, I gripped her arm and began running. I already felt weak by block four, but I still kept going. I then stopped when Erika fell off her feet and to the ground, I helped her up carefully. "Are you okay?.." I asked her, panting through my voice.

She nodded breathlessly and I sighed. Doesn't look like we'll be having dinner tonight.. I looked around, just noticing that we were lost, and let Erika tiredly lean on me. Just then, in the far distance, I saw a big building. The road led far down to it, and it looked like a mansion. _Maybe someone could give us directions,_ I thought. But looking back at Erika, I'm pretty sure she couldn't move another step. Eventually, I picked her up and let her lay on my back as I ran. The girl may look heavy, but she's as light as a feather.

When I finally made it towards the entrance of the mansion, I knocked on the door hoping someone would answer until I discovered it was unlocked. I felt a little sneaky just walking into someone's home but I really needed to find my way back to the orphanage, quickly. I heard Erika pant, "What..are you..doing?" she asked. "Just rest Erika.." I whispered back at her. I gripped her body as I continued walking. I saw a pair of grand staircases leading up somewhere, and decided to explore. "Hello?" I shouted as I walked, no one seemed to have answered back. No matter how many times I called. My journey soon ended when I found a cracked opened door. The sign above it read, _Music Room #3. _And it soon came to my attention that this was a school, not a home.

As I stepped in, I was hoping to find someone, but no one was here. But I did spot a nearby sofa and decided to lay Erika on it to give my back a break. After watching my little sister lay her head on the soft couch pillow, and soon fall asleep, I began walking around. The room was big, no, in fact huge! I wonder what kind of students go to this school…

I stopped as my eyes landed on a grand piano resting in the farthest corner of the room. Never in my life have I played, nor seen, a grand piano and I have to say it felt good. I dug through my cardigan pocket for the papers from earlier and unfolded it. My music notes from school were written on them. Sitting them on the book tray, I eyed them carefully and lightly pressed my finger over a heavenly toned key. The sound of chord A loudly ran through my body and it felt exhilarating. My hands soon began working most of the keys as I hummed somewhat quietly to the tune.

_One the first page, of our story,_

_The future seemed so bright,_

_Then this thing turned out so evil,_

_Don't know why I'm still surprised._

I stopped suddenly looking back over at Erika who stirred back on the sofa, before beginning again.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes,_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind.._

"My, my, what do we have here?" I heard a voice say as the doors seemed to make a bursting noise. I wanted to turn around, but fear kept me frozen. "It seems that we have a few lost princesses.." said the same voice. Princesses? Was he referring to me and Erika? Slowly I looked over my shoulder, watching as a group of six boys stood over Erika's sleeping body, watching her. And I soon felt a pair of arms wrap around me and lift me up high into the air. I looked down to see a guy staring at me with onyx black eyes, yet a serious look. And somehow I felt my cheeks burn. He then walked me over to the rest of the guys and finally dropped me down, and as I smoothed out the ruffles on my dress I realized how tall he was it kind of freaked me out a little.

"Hmm, these girls don't seem to have on Ouran's uniform.." said a dark haired boy, nearly as tall as the guy that had handled me earlier. He pushed his glasses higher on his nose before saying, "Strange, I didn't find any news on new students." I felt the urge to wake Erika up and run away from this odd looking group, but since they all were watching me, I knew I couldn't. "S-Sorry, we didn't mean to come into your music room.." I managed a sigh, a violet-eyed blond boy soon wrapped his arm around my shoulder and cupped my chin before telling me, "Oh it's quite fine princess, we love having company. Especially those with such great talent as you my dear." He looked me flirtatiously in the eyes. For some reason I blushed, and I barely knew him!

"No, you see," I tried, escaping the boy's grasp. "We came in here searching for someone to give us directions. My friend and I got lost and-" I soon felt a tight tug on my leg. Looking down I saw a small blond boy with a stuffed bunny stuffed under his arm, apparently with the group. "You're lost? I want to help!" he shouted. "Wow, how careless of someone to get lost like that," said a boy, smirking at me. "I know. I think it's just something commoners are trending with right now." Said his twin. I watched as Erika stirred and finally woke up on the couch, searching around and studying the new faces before her. "Big sis, who are these people?" she asked me. I wish I knew the answer to that as well Erika.

The blond guy chuckled. "Oh my apologies, princess, allow me to introduce Ouran Academy's Host Club!" He smiled as he cheered. "I am Tamaki, the king of this club. Over there is Honey," he pointed at the boy hugging my leg. "This is Kyoya," his finger motioned the boy with glasses. "That is Mori," he pointed at the very tall guy. "And those are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki finished, pointed over at the twins who seemed to hug as if in a lovely sort of way. "And don't forget about Usa-chan!" shouted the little boy, or Honey, as he held up a pink bunny in my face. "We have yet another member of the Club, but he will be running a bit late today." Tamaki finished.

I helped Erika stand and kept her close to me. "It's very nice meeting.. all of you.. but I really think we should be going now.." I tried, tugging Erika in my direction towards the doorway. "But miss, didn't you ask for directions?" as glasses-guy, or Kyoya. I looked over my shoulder once again. "I'm sure I can figure it out on my own.." I said before rushing out the door.

**~o0o~**

As Erika and I walked out of the building, I couldn't stop thinking of the strange encounter I just had. And remembering how Erika had slept halfway through it still made me feel alone in the situation. We slowly began our journey walking back towards town, it seemed a bit longer instead of running, and Erika turned to me. "So what really happened in there?" I looked down at her. "I really don't know.." I'm still trying to answer that myself. "They said they were a Host Club.. I've never been to a school with one of those before. Weird.." I said. I soon began remembering Mori, the tall one as I'll call him. _And what's with him?... Why was he all silent? _I wondered to myself, before being knocked over by a nearby runner. I held my shoulder in pain as I stared at a open can of instant coffee all over my dress. "Sorry," said a voice. I looked up to a pair of brown eyes. The both of them, Erika and the runner, soon helped me up and I dusted off my dress.

"No, it's fine," I said, getting a better look at the face. A smile cracked on my face as I recognized the person. "Fujioka Haruhi?" I said, watching as the girl's face soon let on a smile. "Sato Kairi, how are you?" Haruhi asked me. It was pleasant to see each other since we, almost rarely, see each other at the market. And back when I still had parents, our mothers were good friends. "I'm great, this is Erika." I gestured to the twelve year old who waved hello, Haruhi returned the motion.

"So what are you doing out near Ouran Academy?" she asked me. I sighed in a relieved way because I've finally found someone normal to talk to. "I trying to find my way back home, and I just met a group of weird guys in there.. They call themselves a _Host Club_." I explained to her, her eyes scrolled from left to right, then back at me. She soon laughed with me and happily gave me directions back to where Erika and I needed to be, I gratefully thanked her before leaving. But as we were on the bus back to the orphanage, my eyes suddenly grew wide as I patted my pockets down. "My music notes!" I screeched.

**Okay, first, I am a big fan of OHSHC. **_**Who isn't**_**. But please review with your most honest opinion, I've worked very hard on this and this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written on Fanfiction. I'll most likely post the second chapter later on today, thanks for reading!**

**P.S: And since this is a songfic, I'll probably put the list of songs I used and the links on my profile. I'm not gonna do this one since I'm using it again in the next chapter. :]**


	2. Morning Rush

_**Morning Rush**_

The next morning, I heard the clash of light metal before I sunk my head deeper under my bed sheets. Someone had opened the curtains in my bedroom and, knowingly, since it couldn't have been Erika at this unruly hour, I only had one other suspect... "Rise and shine, girls. Better get up now or breakfast will be gone." I heard her voice loudly fill the small room. I nearly stressed at going back to sleep in a matter of seconds, but I felt a rush of air as my sheets were pulled off my body. When my eyes flashed open, I saw her face. The woman, who looked no more than thirty-four, roughly grabbed my arm to sit me up. "I suggest you don't try skipping your chores tonight, Kairi. We have really important guests coming over and your impeccable tardiness is terrible for my business." Said Miss Ayame, who left without saying another word. But a simple morning greeting would have been nice enough though..

I wiped my eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight that filled the room, suddenly looking over at Erika's bed and saw as she was still snoring. With a roll of my eyes, I grabbed a pillow from my bed as I walked over to hers, and, none too gently, smacked her with it. "WAKE UP!" I yelled at her, and watched as Erika's small body fell on the other side. As much as I felt like laughing, I was too tired at the moment. "Oww.. you don't have to be so rough.." Erika muttered as she stood, rubbing her forehead in pain. "If you weren't such a heavy sleeper, you're right, I wouldn't have to be so rough.." I smirked devilishly as I walked over towards the closet. Picking out Erika's uniform before picking out my own. And then I heard a phone ring.

I walked towards the bedroom door before cocking my head to the side, and from my good sense of hearing, I could tell the source was in the middle of the living room. Near Miss Ayame's office. That phone rarely rang, unless someone was calling for adoption. And note that no one has left this place in _three years_. So, yes, this was very intriguing to me but it wasn't my problem at the moment. As I got dressed, gently buttoning the last button of my dark red school blazer, I watched as Erika struggled to tie her hair bow. And like the helpful _onee-chan_ that I am, I gladly stepped in for help. "Thank you Kairi." I watched as the girl smiled in the mirror, allowing a small one to slide on my face. And as I was just about to grab my school bag to head out, I stopped.

Looking at myself in the mirror that hung over my dresser, I noticed a big difference. This one was nearly dusty, and cracked around the edges. It really didn't deserve to be called a mirror, it was already as much as broken glass. Though the one in my memories was perfect. Clear, no cracks, nor dust. And it soon began to make me wonder how I ended up from a life without a problem, to an old room with broken mirrors. But the girl in that perfect mirror was little, and as fragile as a flower. Though I guess not everything is as good as it seems. Then suddenly, a faint tap snapped me out of my thoughts. "Kairi, are you feeling okay?" asked Erika, who looked up at my face with concern.

I lightly cocked my head to the side before putting on a somewhat fake smile. "Yes, I'm fine." I lied, but she agreed to it anyways. As I followed her out the bedroom door, I couldn't help but think. Remember and think.

Walking downstairs, I watched as a line of pre and grade schoolers walked in a line out of the doorway. Miss Ayame always drove the girls to their schools, while Erika and I have to walk ourselves. But my eyesight soon gazed at the bottom of the staircase, just noticing that the woman didn't leave behind the rest of the orphans. She stood with her arms folded, staring directly at me, with a piece of paper in her hand. Innocently, I walked down the steps and smiled in her face. "Kairi, I am not kidding around." She told me, seriously. My smile partly dropped. "I do understand the incident with the bus yesterday, but if everything on this list isn't finished you can say goodbye to dinner tonight." Said Miss Ayame, roughly sitting the paper in the palm of my hand.

"That goes for you as well." She added, looking down at Erika before walking out the door. As soon as the door closed, I muttered something I hoped Erika wouldn't hear. _She's such a bitch…_ Erika gasped loudly at me. I guess I was wrong. "You shouldn't say that about Miss Ayame!" she told me, I narrowed my eyes down at her. For as long as I can remember, that woman has done nothing but make my life a living hell. Non-stop chores, and non-stop nagging. "Really Erika?" I spoke, my brow slowly raising. "Not one time, you never thought you had enough of being bossed around?" I asked her.

Erika looked at her feet for a few moments before answering, "Maybe a few times.. But Miss Ayame gave us a room to stay in, and food to eat. I think we can at least be a bit grateful towards her. Just a bit…" I let her words sink in before I giggled, pulling her head into my chest and smothering her. "You're absolutely right Erika. Though after that last threat, I'm not so sure about the food part…" I said, I heard her snicker.

**I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the first one, I just wanted to update the story so that I'd can get a few ideas out of my head. I thank the people that reviewed, it really made my day, I don't know where I'd be without my viewers. ESPECIALLY YOU JUJUBEEZ LOVER! :p Please stay tuned for the next chapter that will come, most likely, tomorrow. **

_**~RockinMyAngelWings~**_


	3. What Just Happened?

**_What Just Happened?_**

**Warning: Long Chapter :)**

It was only a few minutes past noon when the dark haired girl finally stopped outside of the mansion-like school. Grocery bags in both hands. Kairi had only finished her chore list not too long ago and let out a sigh. _I just want to take a long well deserved nap..._ She thought, though as much as she anticipated that, there was still one more thing she had to do. Now normally, at this time, Kairi would be in school. Writing away in her notebooks. But something heavenly had happened... School let out _early_. This rarely happens with Kairi, it gives her a bit of free time on her hands. And after deciding that Miss Ayame would never know about it sort of made life... easier.. Lightly pushing the entrance doors of the school, Kairi's navy blue eyes met a bunch of others as they watched her slowly and carefully walk inside. They stared at her, and she stared right back. Murmurs began to fill her ears as she walked past the crowd, moving her black bangs to the side and smiling awkwardly. _Look at her uniform.._ she heard, letting her eyes slowly roam down towards her dark red blazer and black skirt. What was wrong with it?_ She must be a commoner, look, her bags are from the market place.._ She heard again, instantly making her feet shuffle faster towards the grand staircase and into the wide corridor. A commoner?

After making it past the crowd of Ouran students, Kairi let out a breath. Like she had been holding it in for the longest time. "What was that all about?.." she spoke, quietly, towards herself. "Had these people never seen a bag of groceries before?" The girl shook her dark curls in disbelief as she clutched her bags tighter before continuing her walk, and instantly running into something hard. After stumbling, and hearing the rather loud sound of groceries landing none-to-easily, there was a small gasp. So small, you barely could hear it. A very tall boy's onyx eyes seemed to have slowly widened as he looked down at her body, his normal emotionless face soon putting on a little blush. "Ouch.." Kairi groaned as she rubbed the side of her head painfully. Clearing his throat roughly, Mori helped the girl up with a breeze, setting her aside while he picked up her bags. "Y-you really don't have to do that." Kairi spoke to him, even though he said nothing back.

Of course Kairi remembered this one. The strong, silent type that she seemed to be weird-ed out yet interested in. After quickly clearing the mess, he handed Kairi back her belongings. "Where are you headed?" he asked her, his deep tone coming out and surprising her a bit. Kairi blinked before saying, "Uh... the music room.." Without hesitation, he began walking and she began to follow not too far behind. The _click-clack_ sound of her school shoes seemed to be the only noise that filled the corridor as they walked, nearing the end of the corner. _She came back,_ thought Mori. He lightly touched his pockets, revealing a small muffled noise of paper. _I thought she had forgotten these.. _Pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Kairi nearly died at the thought of not making any conversation. "So..um, what was your name again?" she asked him, a flash of light pink on her cheeks. "Morinozuka Takashi." the boy said in his normal monotone voice.

"Oh yeah, Mori.." Kairi lightly smiled to herself, catching up to his pace. "Uh Mori, do you know why everyone kept saying the word.._commoner_?" She asked him lightly, hoping for a good answer. Even though it took him seconds to find one. "We don't have many..non-wealthy students." spoke Mori, his eyes quickly looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her confused face and then no sooner, the silence began again. _Non-wealthy students?_ Kairi raised an eyebrow. _What would make them think that I'm not wealthy?... Well..other than the fact that I'm an orphan.._ The small _Music Room #3_ sign was just up ahead and Kairi reached for the door knob in a hurry.

After pushing the door open, the girl's eyes scrolled through the room as she saw many girls sitting in tables. An then there was the beloved host club sitting on a sofa in the middle of the room, and she also noticed her friend Haruhi standing near the corner of the room, mixing a few cups together. Hoping not to cause as much commotion as she did in the lobby, she quietly made her way over to the girl. "Haruhi." she spoke, a light smile covering her face. The brown haired hostess looked at her with a smile. "Kairi, what are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I kinda left my sheet music.." Kairi giggled nervously. "I know, clumsy right?" she smirked a playful smile. Haruhi shook her head. "No. Not at all, if you want I could help you look?" she suggested, Kairi nodded her head in agreement. It wasn't long before the two began to scour the large room, but one couldn't help but watch.

He stood by the door, one hand covered his mouth so not too many people could see his light smile. "Ah Takashi, why are you standing here? I thought you'd be with Honey." spoke Kyoya as he casually made his way over to the third-year student. And, as always, he said nothing. Then suddenly, looking in his direction, Kyoya watched as the girl he recognized from before gathered her hair into a long ponytail, and let it swing back and forth as she walked around with Haruhi. "Ah." he smirked. _It's seems as if someone tamed the wild-type.._ Kyoya thought to himself. "Mori, come on, a girl has requested you." the boy snapped his fingers in Mori's face, snapping him out of that long daze.

After regaining his surroundings, Mori followed Kyoya towards the table that had a honey blond girl sitting at it, alone. She must've been waiting for him for a while, though she seemed pretty patient. "Miss Sora.." Kyoya bowed before taking off, letting Mori quickly take a seat in front of her.

The girl giggled, "Good afternoon Takashi!" with hearts in her eyes. But the boy couldn't very well focus. His back was turned so he couldn't really see Kairi and her navy blue eyes and long black hair that sort of turned him on. "How has the day been treating you so far?" asked Sora, yet she still didn't get a reply. Not that it was an issue or anything. But from the boy's keen sense of hearing, he heard Honey-sempai. "Hey, I remember you! You're the girl from yesterday!" he shouted. And a giggle. "Hello there."

"Come on, we have to let everyone know you're here!" shouted Honey once more. "Hey Takashi!" he said, his voice seemed close. And no sooner had the small blond boy push the dark haired girl into the tall boy, slightly knocking the table over, breaking a few cups and pouring tea all over to who? Hopefully you guessed right... "Ahh!" Sora screamed as she stood, fanning off the hot tea from her uniform. Kairi gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry I-" then she was cut off.

"This is all your fault! What is this girl even doing here?!" Sora began to flip, instantly getting a pat on the shoulder by Tamaki. "Please, princess, calm down. She said she was sorry." he told her, the girl looked at Kairi with evil eyes before storming out. Did she have any idea what that meant? No, not at all.

The twins quickly moved everyone towards the door, politely saying, "Sorry for the little inconvenience girls," spoke Kaoru. "We will gladly see you all tomorrow. But we must clean up this mess for right now." added Hikaru. Then the doors shut.

All eyes were on Kairi, making her feel uncomfortable until Haruhi stepped in an rested a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Sato," spoke Kyoya. "Do you know how much those cups costs?" he asked her. _How does he know my name?_ Kairi wondered, but when she turned around she found a pile of cracked tea cups. Well what used to be. "Uh..no, I'm more concerned about you knowing my name.." Kairi said, her arms folded.

Kyoya smirked it off and continued. "Those cups were a total of 11,000,000 yen." he said. Kairi's eyes widened and she felt as if she was going to pass out. "T-that much?.." she began to feel her cheeks burn. The host club nodded, all except Haruhi who sort of knew where this was going. "Yes, and assuming by your reaction, you don't have that kind of money. Do you?" The twins asked her. Kairi nodded slowly.

"Well isn't this fantastic!" smiled Tamaki. "What?" asked Kairi.

"In order to pay for those cups, you'll have to settle for a debt. You'll be working for the Host Club until you do so." he explained, Kairi shockingly looked over at her friend who let out a slight giggle until Kairi's eyes narrowed. "Look sempai, don't be so harsh on her. Isn't there something else she could do besides work? I mean, that's my job.." Haruhi said, trying to find a way for her friend. "There is a possibility," spoke Kyoya as he began to walk near the grand piano. "Miss Sato, you like to sing right?" he asked the dark haired girl, who nodded with a blushed face. "Yes..."

"Well, to repay your debt, you must have at least 1,000 students request a song for you to sing when we open."

_1,000 students?! That's insane!_ Kairi mentally screamed, but it seemed like she had no choice. Though she still couldn't help but to argue. "B-but most of the songs I sing are private.. and how am I supposed to sing without my sheet music?..." she asked around. "Well this is a music room after all, I can help you with that." Smiled Tamaki.

"Wait, but I don't go to this school. How am I supposed to-"

Kyoya began to press buttons on his phone and immediately began to say, "Hello Principal Suoh. I would like to apply a new student, her name is Kairi Sato." Kairi ran a hand through her hair. "I can't believe this is happening..." she sighed. And there was that tug on her leg again. "Don't be sad, we'll get to see you everyday now!" said Honey, though that sentece didn't really help.. At all..

"Ah, thank you." Kyoya said, hanging up. "The principal is gathering all of your information and as of tomorrow, you will be the newest student to go to Ouran."

"Wait Kyoya," spoke Hikaru, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist. "Doesn't she need a unifrom?" added Kaoru. "Haruhi still has one!" shouted Honey as he jumped onto the hostess's back. "Perfect, it's all settled!" smirked Tamaki. "Everyone, let's welcome the newest hostess, Kairi."

Kairi mentally slapped herself at what she had gotten herself into. Then suddenly a light tap on the shoulder sent shivers down her spine. It was Mori, holding out folded sheets of paper in front of her face. When she slowly took it and realized it was her sheet music, the girl squealed and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you so much!" she smiled, turning his face into a tomato red color. The rest of the Host Club watched with funny faces as they thought they saw the workings of new love going around.

**Sorry it took so long to update, please review. I love them, especially long reviews too! I LOVE THOSE! Thanks for reading.**

**P.S: The song from the first chapter, if you were wondering:**

**Ariana Grande - Love The Way You Lie**

_**~RockinMyAngelWings~**_


	4. Kairi: The Hostess

_**Kairi: The Hostess**_

I stared at myself in the full-body mirror, shocked yet satisfied. I had only walked in over 15 minutes ago, and no sooner was I given a changing room complete with Ouran Academy's uniform patiently waiting to be worn. The yellow-gown of a uniform fit me like a glove, and the fabric was so soft. I also had a pair of black shoes that my feet fit nicely into, white stockings, and my hair was tied in a pony with a lace ribbon holding it up. Never have I wore fresh clothes like this before, but hey, there is a first time for everything. And I am, sort of, loving it. "Excuse me, Miss Sato," called Kyoya's deep voice. I've taken some pride in learning everyone's names. Especially since they saved me some grief in telling Miss Ayame about Ouran. Something I knew she wouldn't like to hear. "It is almost time for the Host Club to take action. Are you almost ready?" he asked. I took one last look in the mirror, sliding my black bangs to the side, before walking out of the changing room that I was so kindly given. Only to be greeted by smiling faces, and an excited Honey who hugged me tightly. "You look so cute _Kai-chan!_" The boy squealed. Honey has been calling me that all day, well, ever since I walked through the doors of the music room this morning. "Thank you Honey.." I giggled, patting his blonde head.

"Yes, you do look nice Kairi," said Haruhi as she laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so glad you'll be here at Ouran with us." she smiled, as did I. Well, it wasn't like I had a choice really.. I lightly chuckled to myself. Yesterday, after Kyoya filed my information into this school, he may have threatened me about sending his police force if I didn't come to repay my debt. Though no matter how dark he sounded, I really didn't fear him as much as he probably thought. Then again, I didn't want to make a scene with a large group of policemen coming to the orphanage, or mess with Miss Ayame's anger. "So Kairi, I've been talking with the principal," spoke Tamaki as he stood before me. "And he has agreed to enroll you in Ouran's musical scholarship program." This made me excited. "Really? That's great!" I cheered, lightly bouncing along with my black curls.

"Yes, but there is one teeny-tiny detail... Students in the musical scholarship program must perform for all the school's events."

I froze. What? Judging by how huge this school is, it makes me wonder how many events go on in this place. "Just.. how many people are in this program?" I asked him, then there was silence. I rose my eyebrow because it took him too long to answer. "Only one...and that's you." Spoke the twins. I eyed them, my heart was beating a bit faster than usual. "What! Out of all of the people here I am the only one enrolled in this program?!" I nearly yelled. "Many of our students at Ouran Academy are extremely rich. No one, other than Haruhi and yourself, was required a scholarship of any kind." Kyoya spoke in, peeking his head up from a little black book. I let out a sigh. "Well..I can't perform all by myself."

"Says the girl who went to a _Performing_ _Arts_ school." smirked Kyoya. I glared at him and his comeback. "Look, if it makes you this uncomfortable how about you find a few people to join the program with you?" Tamaki suggested. I was confused, and he probably guessed it by the look on my face. "I'm sure you had a few talented friends back at your old school, didn't you? It wouldn't be so hard to ask them to join, then you wouldn't have to perform alone." He explained, then I was intrigued but I didn't let it show. Looking over at Mori, who looked at me with his dark eyes, I searched his face. Waiting for him to jump into the conversation. But instead he rested his hand on my shoulder, causing me to tilt my head back and look up at him. "You'll be fine." His voice was so calm and soothing. I almost believed him. "Yeah, don't worry about it." Haruhi chimed in. I put on a small smile to let everyone know that I finally agree. But it only made Honey squeeze onto my leg. "YAY! KAIRI'S GOING TO SING FOR US!" He exclaimed, I let out a laugh.

It wasn't long before Hikaru and Kaoru opened the large doors of the music room, welcoming an even larger group of Ouran students. Males and Females quickly scurried in, taking seats at the many sofas and tables that were set up for their purposes. "Welcome fellow classmates!" Tamaki said with a bow, embracing the loud sound of girls squealing _'We love you Tamaki!'_. He replied with a wink, making a large number of them faint. "Now before we start off with our commoner's coffee," There goes that word again... "I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Miss Kairi Sato, the newest Host Club member!" Everyone clapped, making me blush. They all seemed very pleased to see me, much better than the introduction I gave them the day before. It wasn't long before a group of girls crowded me, asking me questions and all.

"Finally, a girl member!" someone cheered, I snickered. Now that the club has told me how Haruhi has dressed up as a boy to repay her debt, it kind of made me laugh at how happy these girls were to see a real hostess. "You look so pretty in your uniform, Kairi!" said another, I gave a thank you in reply. "Girls, please, settle down." Said Hikaru as he and his brother pushed the girls back a few feet away from me. "Kairi is only here to provide us classical music. Principal Suoh has enrolled her in our musical scholarship program." added Kaoru. That only made the girls squeal louder. They pushed past them, rushing back towards me. "Really? Ooh I can't wait to here you play!" I smiled. "You must be really talented, to be the first person enrolled in that division."

Wow. These people really know how to make a girl feel welcomed. "Please play for us Kairi." I looked over at Haruhi, who gave me a thumbs up, and giggled. If everyone hears me play, I'll probably have those 1,000 requests in no time. No doubt with the way they're acting now. "Uh..Alright." I blushed as I turned my way towards the grand piano, listening closely as the whole room went quiet and all I heard was me sitting on the chair. Okay, I have to admit, this is making me a bit nervous. I've never had so much attention on me before. Back at my old school, I was fine with just sitting around and playing because it was class. But now, they are expecting me to play! Well, I can't really back out of it now can I?

I sighed as I lifted both of my hands. There were no music notes in front of me so I was definitely fending for myself. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers down lightly.

_I don't wanna make a scene,_

_I don't wanna let you down._

_I try to do my own thing,_

_And I'm starting to figure it out._

_That it's alright, keep it together,_

_Wherever we go. And it's alright,_

_Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know._

It was an old song that I somehow still remember. My mother taught it to me, that's how I know how long ago it was. I lightly fluttered my eyes open and found a few people leaning their elbows on the edge of the piano, listening to the loud sounds I was making.

_You might be crazy,_

_Have I told you lately,_

_That I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm_

_Not afraid to fly._

_And it's crazy, that someone could_

_Change me. And no matter what it is I_

_Have to do I'm not afraid to try, and you_

_Need to know that you're the reason, why._

Lightly, I looked over my shoulder and to my surprise, everyone was watching me with a certain look. A sparkle in everyone's eyes, including Mori. Huh, that's sort of a first...

_If it was raining, you would_

_Yell at the sun. Pick up the_

_Pieces when the damage is done._

_You say it's just another day in the_

_Shade. Look at what a mess we made..._

_You might be crazy,_

_Have I told you lately,_

_That I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm_

_Not afraid to fly._

_And it's crazy, that someone could_

_Change me. And no matter what it is I_

_Have to do I'm not afraid to try, and you_

_Need to know that you're the reason, why._

When I finished the last chords of the song I turned around in my seat, and there was a pause. I began to feel nervous again with everyone staring at me like this. _Did no one like it?..._ "Oh Kairi, my daughter!," exclaimed Tamaki as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, pushing me back onto the keys of the piano. Wait..did he just call me daughter? "That was so beautiful!" he cheered, wiping tears from his eyes. Soon everyone around me began to clap and cheer. It actually felt..great. I really felt appreciated at the moment. For the first time in my life I finally felt appreciated! Haruhi walked up and hugged me, "I knew you could do it!" she cheered. I saw Mori watching me, I gave him a smile and watched his cheeks turn tomato red and giggled.

For the rest of my day here, everyone has been praising me. Telling me how good I was. I've spent most of my time with a crowd of girl students who wanted to talk to me, but a few others requested me as well! Now only a few hundred to go.. But overall, I guess I kind of did have fun.

Hmm... maybe being a hostess isn't so bad.

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I've been busy dealing with school, and well...life, but now I'm back! And I will be working on updating a bit more, when I find the time that is... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, had it in my head for a while and thought I'd finally get it all out. Please review! I makes me happy! And stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Song Used: _You're The Reason_. The link should be in my profile. :)**

_**~RockingMyAngelWings**_


	5. The New Girls

_**The New Girls**_

_Kairi POV_

I heard the same annoying clash of metal once again the next morning, and winced at my first peek of sunlight. "Hurry along, girls, I don't have all day." spoke Miss Ayame, followed by the loud _click-clack_ sound her heels made as she walked towards the entrance of the bedroom. _Ugh.. Must she be so loud at this time of the day?_ I thought as I sat up slowly, rubbing my slightly puffy red eyes that wouldn't close shut for anything last night. "Oh and Erika," Miss Ayame called my roommate, who snapped up quickly. "It looks like you won't be going to school today. Our little discussion seems to have been taken into certain matters." I rose an eyebrow. Discussion? Certain matters? Is there something going on that I don't know about? "But don't think that just because you're staying home, you'll be getting off easy. I'll be giving you Kairi's chores for the day." Erika nodded and wiped the sleep from her eyes, and with that, Miss Ayame finally left the room. "Good morning Kairi..." My friend yawned as she flopped out of her bed. Looking at me with a suddenly concerned look. "You okay?" She asked me. Rubbing my eyes one last time, I replied, "Yeah.." I lied. I was no where near being okay.

I keep having the same nightmares that just seem to haunt me every night. Though, I should be used to it by now since I always get them around this time. But it kept me tossing and turning all night long, and by the look on my tired face, you can tell that I couldn't take it anymore. Erika's small yet warm hand soon touched my shoulder. Patting it softly as she looked at me with a caring smile, lifting my spirits only just a bit. I tell Erika everything. She may only be twelve years old, but she understands more than you would think of her. Thank goodness today is Wednesday though. Today, two very special friends of mine will be returning after a long while away on vacation. And you can only imagine how ecstatic I was feeling! I yawned and stretched as I stood from my bed, that seemed the least bit comfortable to me now, and walked over to the closet as Erika walked out of the room quickly, getting her chance at the shower before I could. And after my turn, I took out Ouran's uniform. Slipping into the yellow gown, stockings, and shoes, I grabbed my bag and turned to Erika who sat on my bed in a jean skirt that stopped at her knee and blue ruffled tank top, looking as if she was waiting for me.

"What?" I asked her playfully and watched her giggle. "Nothing it's just...your uniform is so..sparkly." She said, I laughed. "What do you mean _sparkly_?" I asked her, still getting a few laughs out of it. "Like Edward Cullen sparkle?" This time she laughed. "No, sis, I mean..I never have seen such a unique attire before." I smirked at her as we walked out of our room together. "Nice save Erika." We both trotted down the stairs to see Ayame waiting for us with the list in her hand, as usual. She passed them on to Erika and gave us her life threatening warnings... ugh.. It's always the same old routine. But as soon as the door closed behind her and the other kids, Erika walked me towards the door and gave me a hug. "Do you think I could come and visit you at Ouran?" She asked me, I stared down at her. "Well, when I finish my chores at least?.." She stared at me with those big brown eyes, as if trying to manipulate me into saying _yes_. Eventually I gave in. "Yes, only if you finish all of your chores. I don't want Miss Ayame yelling at both of us." I told her. Erika snickered. "But you don't finish your chores half of the time.." She smirked.

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just make sure you get them done." The girl saluted to me. "You got it big sis!" she smiled as I walked out of the door, leaving her in the orphanage. Walking out of the front gate, I started walking my way down to the bus stop, when I was suddenly stopped by a couple of familiar voices..

_Mori POV_

I stood by the door silently, watching as Tamaki paced angrily back and forth. "Why isn't she here yet?.." He asked frustrated. Assuming he meant Kairi, who is only late by three minutes, I chuckled lightly to myself. _She's in for quite the surprise.._ I thought. Tamaki's father, Principal Suoh, has just informed us on a very special event that Ouran will be holding only a week from today. And just even thinking of the reaction Kairi might get out of hearing that made my cheeks burn lightly. "Calm down, sempai, Kairi will be here any minute. Don't get so angry so quickly." Haruhi spoke, resting a hand on his highness's shoulder. "I just don't get it." Hikaru and Kaoru sighed. "What is it with commoners these days?" asked Hikaru. "Well, not everyone in the world has a limo and a chauffeur guys, some do have to take public transportation." Haruhi chimed in.

"But you always get here on time Haruhi, which makes you a responsible daughter." Tamaki nodded. I shook my head. "I hope Kai-chan comes soon, I brought her dessert!" Mitsukuni said as he held up a pink cake box, which quickly made Haruhi's mouth water. It was a nice gesture that Mitsukuni and I brought last night, made from the richest belgian chocolate and decorated with strawberries and little cookies shapes with the head of Usa-chan. And thanks to my keen hearing, I heard a few giggling voices coming down the hall, and quickly my heart began beating faster. "With the debt Miss Sato owes, I don't think she would really try to skip out on us. And if so, I'll have my police force track her every move." Spoke Kyoya as he perched his glasses higher on his nose. "So by my calculations, she should be walking through any second." And as if on cue, Kairi walked through the door with a smile on her face. One that made my heart pound. "Hi everyone, sorry I'm late." she said, her sweet smile becoming apologetic.

"Oh you better be sorry," Tamaki fumed. "Is there an excuse for your lateness?" he asked her. I still don't understand. The girl is only late by seven minutes, and that's about how long it takes Haruhi to go get instant coffee and come back. And by the look on Kairi's face, she was confused as well. "Well, I ran into a few of my friends," Kairi began, opening the door even wider to reveal two other girls. "They followed me all the way here." Kairi smirked, walking to stand beside me to let the girls handle their introductions. The girls Kairi were with looked genetically similar. Sisters, I presume. "Hi, I'm Madoka Toyama," Said one of them. She was tall, with straight black hair like Kairi's, and round dark green eyes. "And I'm Yuri Toyama." Waved the other. She was a bit shorter than Madoka, with dark brown hair and a light shade of brown in her eyes. "It's nice to meet you, dear princesses." Tamaki bowed in front of them. I watched as they both looked back at Kairi who gave them a smart look. "I am Tamaki Suoh, and welcome to the Host Club."

After letting out a few giggles, Kairi finally spoke, "Guys, I've told Yuri and Madoka about the musical scholarship program." Kairi smiled at her news. I watched Haruhi stepped closer. "Oh cool, so are you guys fine with joining Kairi?" she asked them. They both nodded. "Yes, it sounds like a lot of fun!" Madoka smiled. "I hope you don't mind me asking, princess," Hikaru said, wrapping one arm around Yuri's shoulder. "But what are you most succesful in the musical arts?" added Kaoru as he wrapped his other arm around the girl as well. Yuri blinked at the two of them before finally saying, "I am mostly a violinist. I sing from time to time, but any instrument with strings, I can play." The girl explained. "And I sing along with Kairi," Madoka chimed in, standing closer to her raven-haired friend. "I'm not too perfect at instruments like my sister, but I am trying to hopefully getting there." she explained.

I watched as Kyoya let on a small smile. And no sooner did I feel a small pat on the arm, and looked to see Kairi leaning in to whisper in my ear, "Is it me, or is Kyoya actually smiling?" she asked. I bit on my lip to hold back the laughter I felt bubbling inside of me, and to hold down the blush I was getting from her light breath touching my skin. Clapping his hands, Tamaki quickly got everyone's attention. "Well, Madoka and Yuri, to prove to the Host Club that you mean what you say, I will allow you to sing with Kairi at our gathering before lunch." He said, using his kingly voice. Completely ignoring it, Kairi ran over to hug her friends. I couldn't help but feel like these girls are going to be great.

**I meant to add a lot more to this chapter but, sadly, my fingers cramped. It is only 10 o' clock and I am tired for some reason, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have another one coming tomorrow and a very special one for Christmas. Please stayed tuned! Thanks for reading!**

_**~RockinMyAngelWings**_


	6. Happy Holidays!

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**A few months later**_

_December 24 (Christmas Eve)..._

He sat on the sofa, silently watching the dark haired girl as she ran her fingers softly on the keys of the grand piano. She was playing her own version of Christmas songs on this light, snowy Christmas Eve afternoon. The rest of the Host Club were down in the dining room for lunch since the bell only rang just minutes ago, but Mori didn't think it was right to leave Kairi alone. So he stayed. Kairi seemed to be in a bright mood, which was enough to make everyone happy. "So what do you think, sempai?" Mori heard, watching as Kairi turned around on the piano stool and faced him. There, he had a good look at her. She wore dark red skinny jeans and a fitted white sweater. It showed off her curves well, but still a distraction nonetheless. Mori nodded slowly and watched as the girl lightly rolled her eyes at him. "Y'know, I need an actual answer. Just a nod isn't really helping." She began to giggle. This put a smile on the boy's face. "It's a great song, Kairi," The sound of his deep voice made her cheeks glow bright pink. "May I ask what you're practicing for?" he suggested. She stood from her seat before saying, "I am going to be helping out at my friend Erika's school today. They wanted someone to put on a small show for the kids there and I guess that person is me. It's nothing too big, but I think it would be great to help out." Kairi smiled. Mori chuckled. "What a very nice way to spend Christmas Eve." He told her, giving her his best smile.

"Yeah, Yuri kind of set the whole thing up so she gets most of the credit. She and Madoka should be here any minute to take me there, you are welcome to come if you like.." Kairi began to play with the curls in her ponytail. "Ooh, a chance to celebrate Christmas Eve with commoner children sounds like a wonderful experience!" The twins exclaimed as they burst through the music room doors, Kairi frowned. "You guys were eavesdropping?!" Kairi asked them, staring at him with a look that made them flinch. "We came down here wondering what was taking you both so long," Cried Kaoru. "But now we see what you two lovebirds were up to.." Hikaru snickered. After a moment of blushing, Mori and Kairi looked at them with folded arms. "You both shouldn't do that." Mori told them sternly, though all the twins did was smirk evilly. Like the devils they are. Quickly grabbing her coat and bag, Kairi made her way towards the door. "Well, as much as I would love to stay here and scold you guys, I have somewhere to be right now." Her gaze landed on Mori. "I would really like it if you came.." She smiled and walked away.

Mori chuckled to himself and watched as the twins nudged him playfully. "You must really like her, huh Mori?" asked Hikaru. The onyx eyed boy still eyed them angrily, yet they continued talking. "We never heard you talk that much before." added Kaoru. _That is true,_ Mori thought. _The only person I ever really talk to is Mitsukuni..._ This one girl, that had Mori smitten, has just changed his life..

**~o0o~**

Nightfall had just crossed the night sky not too long ago as Kairi, Madoka and Yuri stood in a classroom. Helping the kids as they decorated their class tree with Christmas colored lights and cute angel ornaments. Then, there was a sound of a cheery voice. "Guys, I can't believe you came!" Squealed Erika as she hugged the three girls excitedly. Madoka giggled. "Of course we're here, who would miss a chance to perform for such sweet little angels?" Erika smiled as she took a few steps back. "And your outfits are so pretty!" She bounced happily. Simply for the occasion, the girls were dolled up in lovely red Santa dresses, black heels, and fuzzy Santa hats to match. "Aww, thank you!" They smiled at the girl, happy of getting a compliment. After Erika walked away to help with the tree, Yuri said, "Y'know... I've been seeing a bunch of these mistletoes around lately.." Yuri smirked, her eyes gazing at the green-leaved plant waving above the doorway of the classroom. "Hey Kairi, didn't you ask Mori to come here?" She turned to her friend. "Uh..yeah, why?" Kairi asked, sounding confused.

"Ah ha! I knew it! This is all a sign!" Yuri exclaimed, grasping the small mistletoe in the palm of her hand. Madoka and Kairi stared at their friend, pure curiosity running through their minds. "A sign for what?" Madoka asked her sister. "A sign that those two should kiss!" The girls rolled their eyes at her, snickering and giggling as well. "What?" Yuri asked. "Yuri, most of your _signs_ are proved to be wrong. Most of the time." Kairi told her, getting more laughs out. "Yeah, yeah, say what you will. But when you find yourself standing in this doorway, under the mistletoe, with Mori looking down at you, I am only obligated to say '_I told you so_'." Shaking her head, Kairi only snatched the small plant and hung it back at the top of the doorway where it belonged. Just then, the class's teacher, Ms. Yoto, walked in. "Oh hello girls!" she greeted. Gosh, was her voice extremely nicer than Miss Ayame's.. "Thank you so much with helping the children decorate the tree, you all are so kind. I just hope the kids didn't cause you any problems.."

"Oh it really wasn't a problem Ms. Yoto, it was actually quite fun!" Madoka giggled. "Well that's nice to hear," The woman breathed. "Oh, and before I forget, there are a few young gentlemen waiting out in the hallway for all of you." With sudden confused faces, the three of them walked out into the corridor of the school, only to see the Host Club standing in their warm winter coats. "Well don't you girls just look jolly this evening." Tamaki stated as he and the club walked closer. "What are you all doing here?" Kairi laughed. "Mori and the twins told us about your little show, and how you said you would like it if we came. And here we are." Kyoya explained. Chuckling to herself, Kairi thought, _That was mainly meant for Mori but...alright I guess. _"Well I for one think it's fantastic that you all came here." Yuri smiled, patting Honey's little blonde head and making him laugh. "You're also the one who predicts silly signs.." Madoka countered, earning a look from her sister. Kairi snickered. "But nonetheless, thanks for showing up guys! We really appreciate the support." Haruhi wrapped an arm around her friend. "You're welcome Kairi. Besides, it's better spending the holidays with the people you love, right?" She asked. "Right!" The twins chimed in.

"Well let's go inside the classroom so we can all celebrate together!" Madoka cheered, and began to be followed by everyone. Except for two. "I'm glad you came." Kairi smiled, tilting her head up at her tall sempai, who let out a chuckle. "How could I have said no to such a lovely princess?" Mori bowed, turning the girl's face bright red. "You know I don't like to be called that.." She mananged a smile, her looked up and smirked. "Then why are you blushing?" By then, Kairi felt like she was melting. A flutterly feeling she isn't really used to. "_Ahem_" Yuri interrupted as she poked her head through the doorway, her eyes staring the two down. "Kairi, whenever you're ready.." Kairi rolled her eyes and followed her friend inside. Mori leaned on the wall, watching as Kairi sat down with her two friends in front of the room. Everyone clapped and cheered, including Erika who stood with Haruhi. After watching Yuri get ready with her guitar, the girls began.

**_Madoka_**

_Chestnuts roasting, on an open fire..._

**_Kairi_**

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose.._

**_Both_**

_Tiny tots with their eyes all a glow,_

_I find it hard to sleep tonight..._

The scene was cute. Few kids began getting up and dancing a bit to the beat of the music. Even the girls began swaying to their own musical tunes.

_I really can't stay (But baby it's cold outside..)_

_I've got to go away. (But baby it's cold outside.)_

_This evening has been so very nice._

_I hold your hands, they're just like ice!_

_My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?)_

_My father will be pacing to start (Let's sit down by the fireplace)_

_So really, I'd better scurry. (Beautiful, please don't hurry)_

_Or maybe just a little bit more_

**_Kairi_**

_So, Santa baby, slip a sabel under the tree. For me._

_I've been an awful good girl._

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

The two of them began to walk further into the crowd, leaving Yuri smiling with her guitar as they stayed dancing with the kids and their teachers, Erika, and the Host Club as well.

_Santa Cutie, there's one thing I really do need: The deed._

_To a platinum mine. Santa Cutie,_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight._

**_Madoka_**

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

Everyone was happy. There was no doubt in that. Kairi managed to grab Honey and twirl him about on the floor, with Madoka and Usa-chan joining in too.

**_Kairi_**

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too,_

**_Madoka_**

_Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.._

_**Kairi**_

_Outside the snow is falling and friends all calling 'yoohoo!',_

_**Madoka**_

_Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!_

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, lets go! Let's look at the show,_

_We're riding in a Wonderland of Snow..._

**_Kairi_**

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand. Just holding your hand._

_We're gliding along with the song of a Wintery Fairyland._

_And so I'm offering a simple phrase. To kids from 1 to 92..._

**_Madoka_**

_Although it's been said, many times, many ways,_

_Happy Holidays.. To you.._

In the end, everyone clapped and cheered. The three girls took a bow and was almost immediately tackled by a very excited Erika. "Oh my gosh, that ws so much fun!" She clapped. "Glad you like it Erika, we worked hard to put the song together." Yuri said with a smile. "Well it was perfect, I really loved it!" Erika cheered once more before getting rushed with sudden excitement. "Oh my goodness, look out the window, it's snowing!" She exclaiemd before racing to towards the windows, with half the class following behind her in awe as they watched the snowflakes hit the ground, Covering it with a silky blanket. Walking by the doorway, Kairi began to play with her fingers a bit. "So.. what did you think?" She asked the tall, blushing boy that stared down at her. "And it has to be an actual answer too!" she added. It took him a while, but he finally replied. "You were amazing." Kairi's heart was pounding in her chest when he said that. So loud, she hoped he couldn't hear it. "..Thank you.." She breathed. And no sooner was she interrupted by a sudden call of voice. "Yoohoo!" Yuri whistled, making Kairi's head turned. When her friend's hand pointed up, Kairi nearly yelped at what she found. _This is not happening.._ Kairi thought dramatically. But unfortunately, for her, it was.

Just above both Kairi and Mori's heads, was a green-leaved mistletoe. Swinging in the same spot Kairi had hung it up before. She felt the need to run, but Mori already had a hold of the girl's arms. As he got closer, she could already feel his breath slightly pricking at her bottom lip. And then..their lips only lightly brushed. But that didn't seem like enough. They both stayed still, letting their foreheads touch as they stared at each other. Both faces were the darkest shade of red. "Oh come on, you can do so much better than that!" They heard, and Kairi felt a hard push that brought their lips back together. This time, much longer than a few seconds. When they finally broke apart, the suddenly angered girl turned around to see the eyes of her three friends Yuri, Madoka and Erika who all tried their best not to laugh. "You are all so lucky it's Christmas Eve. Otherwise you'd all be dead." Kairi told them. "I-I-," Yuri continued to snicker. "I told you so!" They finally let their lauging take over, and even Kairi was a bit affected.

**Hi guys! I meant to post this chapter in the morning, but since it's Christmas, I was out with my family. And I tried to make this chapter as jolly as possible, but will you be honest and let me know if I failed or not in the reviews please? I got back only fifteen minutes ago and only had the ending to finish. I hope you all like this! Thank you for reading, and I hope you had a very Merry Christmas!**

**Song Used: _Holiday Medley! - Max Schneider & Victoria Justice._ The link is in my profile!**

_**~RockinMyAngelWings**_


	7. Battle of the Bands

_**Battle of the Bands**_

**Warning: LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**

_Hey everyone! Sorry for such a late update, I've had some SERIOUS writer's block going on and finally have been able to get over it. My friend wrote this chapter for me so all the thanks got to her. Now, in this chapter, I will be introducing two special characters. Enjoy!_

_Kairi POV_

It was a bright and lovely morning when I walked into the market. I grabbed a small shopping basket and pulled it over my arm before yanking the grocery list from the pocket of my light blue cardigan. Normally, at this time, I would be at Ouran, yes on a Saturday. Playing away on that piano, practicing a new song Tamaki is begging me to learn for the grand event tomorrow at Ouran. For the welcoming of the school's first music program scholarship students. But I left out early to get my share of the chores done, after deciding that I wouldn't go home to Miss Ayame empty-handed. It gave me a little extra free time on my hands, but hey, a little is better than none at all. I passed smiling faces that I'd normally see every time I come here. But walking through the aisles as my eyes scrolled through the list, I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching me. Usually I would get freaked out by this, but now, I've become so used to it that I actually let out a giggle from the thought of who it might be. But nonetheless, I continued to my shopping. Still letting that feeling surround me until I turned to look over my shoulder, and saw him. So silly. He was a bit too tall to hide behind a little girl and her shopping kart.

Letting out another playful giggle, I turned back around before quickening my pace a bit. "Hey! No running in the store!" I heard him call. I stopped to smirk and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Only he would make a scene in a public place like this, but that's, sort of, what I like him for. He chooses to embarrass himself, and not care who sees. I waited until I knew he was close enough before turning around and letting his lips turn into a pout. "Aww Kairi, you ruined everything! How do you always manage to see me?" I snickered at his comment. "Really Jason? What's the point of doing this when we see each other at school?" I asked him. His face let on a smile, a pretty cute one. "Well not anymore. I heard you transferred to some rich school, is that true?" Jason knit his eyebrows up. Oh, I mentally slapped myself, how could I forget to tell one of the most talented people I've met about Ouran, and the program?

You see, Jason is an american. He moved here in the beginning of high school from New York and we instantly became friends. We even dated..a little. I let out a long sigh. "Yup. It's true." I said before turning back around and scrolling through the list. His suddenly surprised tone clarified that he was still following me. "What?! B-But how can you transfer and not tell me? I thought I was your best bud..." His hand soon ruffled my hair and I laughed it off. "I'm sorry Jason," I told him, grabbing a few items from off the shelf. "It all happened so fast really. Yuri and Madoka are the only ones I've told, how did the school find out?" I suddenly turned to him. "Well, Alice said that Yuri told her not too long ago." He informed me. I growled.

_Ugh, Alice..._ I thought. She was Jason's sister. _Whenever I'm around her, she makes me want to rip her head off. I know I shouldn't think things like that, but it's the truth. And curse Yuri and her big mouth for telling her anything..._ "Oh.." Was all I said before turning back around to my list. Jason began to snicker at me. "You and my sister still on bad terms, huh?" I stopped and fully turned around to him, my hand on my hip and my eyebrow raised. "Uh, have you forgotten what Alice did to me the last time I saw her?" I asked him.

Jason covered his mouth to muffle his noise. Boy that girl.. She practically broke my leg making me fall in the lunch room. Dumping my tray of food all over me. I smacked his hand away revealing a smirk that I could gladly slap off his face, but I won't. That memory is in the past. "Why, Kairi, I have no idea what your talking about.." Jason snickered. I shook my head at him, pushing his chest and making him stumble back a little. "Oh you're such a liar." I told him, giggles bursting through my lips. We kept our conversation going while he helped me with my shopping and we finally exited the store, my grocery bags in hand.

"Thanks for your help Jason." I smiled at him. Jason gave me a dismissive face and chuckled. "Pfft, please. It twas nothing m'lady." He joked before playfully bumping into me. The heaviness of my bags making me tilt a bit. I giggled at his childish ways. "So, Kairi, you're still coming over to_ CAPA_ tonight right?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow, my face showing that I was puzzled. "Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot.."

I gasped. "Oh! You mean battle of the bands is tonight?!"

Jason shook his head at me and sighed. "You know, if you keep forgetting things like that, I'm going to have to pull you out of that preppy rich school you're in." He looked at me sternly. I can't believe I forgot Battle of the Bands! Battle of the Bands is a competition held at my school, well, my _old_ school. It's extremely fun, like a regular concert would be. Madoka, Yuri and I would always enter in the contest, but we'd always lose to Alice.. Well, hopefully this year will be different.

_Madoka POV_

_So I'm daydreamin,_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_

_About you... You,_

_And only you.._

I sighed with the last of my breath as the song finally ended. My sister beside me looked just as tired. A blonde Tamaki looked up at us with an eager look on his face before saying, "Let's go one more time." Yuri and I groaned at him. "Tamaki, please.." I looked at him. "We've been practicing all morning. Don't you think it's time to give it a rest? I mean, the dance is tomorrow. So the work is done.." Yuri told him. Hikaru appeared beside Tamaki, patting his shoulder with an agreeing look. "The ladies are right, Tamaki. We have been practicing for most of the day."

Tamaki stood from the piano with ease before folding his arms and pouting, just like a child. "Fine." He whined. "I was only hoping you all were perfect before your big showcase tomorrow, but since Kairi left it may be somewhat possible. We have a few very important people coming to watch you all." He explained to us. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "The administrators of Ouran," Spoke Kyoya. I blushed from hearing his deep voice behind me. And blushed even harder seeing him push his glasses higher on his handsome face. "They will be the ones to see if the music program is classical enough so they can keep funding it. If they don't like it, this program will be gone." Kyoya looked at me, his eyes scanning my tomato red face. "Oh.." was all I managed to squeak. Gosh, this is not like me. The real Madoka would tell a guy she likes him right then, accepting any consequence. But with Kyoya, it was different. I felt like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Well thank you for informing us on that, Madoka and I will definitely take that into consideration, but we have to leave like right now!" Yuri said quickly, pulling me away from the group. "Wait, where are you guys going?" Haruhi asked us. Yuri stopped her pull on me and looked at her. "There's a concert going on at our school, Battle of the Bands. We have to get there before it's too late." She said, putting on her jacket. "Oh!," I gasped. "We forgot to tell Kairi!" I said to Yuri. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting. "Really, do you mind if we come?" asked the twins. Yuri and I shifted glances at them all. I guess it wouldn't hurt. "Alright, come on." I gestured them all towards the door.

**~o0o~**

"Wow! I'm going to my first Battle of the Bands concert! Is this how commoners feel when they go to these things?" Tamaki said excitedly as we sat in his spacious limo, driving down the street. "Uh, yeah..sort of." I awkwardly smiled. "I hope we see Kairi and you guys perform. You will be performing won't you?" Haruhi looked at my sister and I with big hopeful eyes. "No..at least, I don't think so." Yuri glanced at me. "And why is that?"" Kyoya asked, I bit my lip to keep down the blush. "W-Well, every time we enter, we lose.." Stuttering? Very impressive Madoka..

"To who?" Hikaru asked. Really? What's with all the questions? I rolled my eyes at this one though. "Some girl who neither my sister, Kairi, nor I like at all." Yuri told him. The host club nodded at us in simple agreement and the rest of the drive to _CAPA_ was in silence. When the limo finally came to a stop, and the driver let us all out, I smiled at the sight of my school. Compared to Ouran, this place was rather small. But to the host club, minus Haruhi, it seemed like the most interesting place in the world. "Welcome to CAPA!" My sister and I cheered. The boys let out sighs of wonder, except for Mori who seemed motionless. I can never figure that guy out... We all began walking through the school doors and that's when we spotted her long black hair. "KAIRI!" We all shouted, startling the girl and almost making her trip over herself.

When she saw us, it looked like she was laughing but you couldn't really hear it with an entire crowd of students talking all at once. Kairi began walking towards us, and my eyes widened as I saw who she was with. "Jason!" I screeched, running my way over to him and jumping into his arms. Finally, I get to see my almost-brother! With all the time Yuri and I've spent at Ouran, we practically don't see big bro any more. We're all not really related, it's just.. Jason's the most epic person you will meet. "Whoa, who are these people?" He asked, looking back at the host club who had big smiles. "These are my new friends. The ones I've been telling you about." Kairi assured him. Jason waved a palm of his hand at everyone, greeting them nicely. They all seemed kind of stunned that Jason was american, but I knew it wouldn't matter to them.

"You young lady," Tamaki stormed towards Kairi. "You leave practice just so you could come to some concert?! Such an irresponsible daughter.." He scolded her, Kairi easily brushed it off by pushing the boy back. Letting Hikaru and Kaoru catch him. "I already told you that I had chores to do. And stop calling me your daughter!" Kairi hollered back. The club laughed at the two and Haruhi pat a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "We only came to see the Battle of the Bands. The girls told us about it and it seemed very interesting." She told her.

"Well I'm so glad you all could make it. This is a special event that I wouldn't really want you guys to miss out." Kairi smirked. I eyed her, watching the smirk lead to Mori who was...blushing?! NO WAY! _Mori likes Kairi?!_ I thought. "Let's hurry up everyone. We wouldn't want to watch the show from way in the back now would we?" Yuri asked them all. As every began walking away, I slowly walked beside Mori. Watching as he eyed my best friend. Hm, I'm so going to get to the bottom of this..

I joined my friends in the front row of the auditorium, where the lights were already dimmed. Telling me the show was about to begin. _"Welcome former students of the school of Creative and Performing Arts, and welcome to the school's 15th annual Battle of the Bands!"_ Cheered a voice from the loud speaker, making the large crowd around us roar in a frenzie._ "Please welcome to the stage a two-time winner, Miss Alice, and her band The Riots."_ The crowd cheered louder as the curtains rose and there stood a girl ready at the microphone, taking in the crowds loud praise. The drums pounded through the auditorium and I watched as the Host club clapped and cheered like everyone else. All except for Kairi, Yuri and I seemed to be having fun.

_Let me tell you about a city girl, she's surprising..._

_You never get the better, so totally amazing..._

_Don't worry about nothing, she's gotta be free. Yeah..._

_So won't you, don't you try to mess with me.. No.._

Her piercing light blue eyes landed on my girls and I. I gave her my best uninterested look, and I'm sure Yuri and Kairi were doing the same.

_But I say-Hey! _

_People don't know who I am..._

_All they can say,_

_She's a bad girl, but they just don't understand..._

_No they don't know who I am..._

Screams got louder as Alice flipped her wild tuft of blonde hair. Gosh, wouldn't be a shame if she had no more of those silky strands?

_Burst my bubble, just try why don't you?..._

_Don't matter any way. I'm putting on a great show..._

_Moving on up, and it feels so right..._

_Speeding in the fast lane, that is my vibe. Yeah..._

I looked over to see Kairi and my sister smirking at me. I guess they both knew about my thoughts. I shrugged at them.

_Hey!_

_People don't know who I am..._

_All they can say,_

_She's a bad girl, but they just don't understand..._

_No they don't know who I am..._

_They don't know who I am..._

The song finally ended as the guitarist finally strummed the last chord. The crowd clapped and cheered, allowing Alice and her band to take a bow. To be honest, the song wasn't half bad. The girl that was singing it...maybe.. The voice over the loudspeaker overcame everyone once again. _"Give it up for Alice and The Riot!"_ I watched as Jason clapped for his sister, which is what I can totally agree with. I mean, of course, that's your sister. Show support. But I kept my arms folded. Now I know, I know. Madoka's being cold right now. But fair is fair right? "That was awesome!" Screeched the Hitachiin twins as they looked over at me. I laughed. "I had no idea this is what commoners like to do for fun... This was indeed awesome!" Tamaki agreed. I shook my head at his choice of words. "Well I'm glad you all think so." said a voice. I turned around to see Alice standing there. A big fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hello girls!" She squealed, gathering Yuri, Kairi and I into a hug and quickly pulling back. "Hey bro!" She squealed as she jumped into Jason's arms. "So, who are these guys here?" She looked around for an answer. "They're our friends from my new school." Kairi told her. The host club waved hello at the blonde girl who quickly giggled up a storm. "Well how'd you guys like my performance? Perfect right?" She flashed her smile. Everyone began praising her, making sure that pretty little head of her's swelled up greatly. "I've seen better." I mouthed. Alice turned to me with an eyebrow raised and Yuri punched me in the arm, hardly. I shrugged once again. "Really? And I suppose you three can do better?" Alice tilted her head to the side. Kairi chuckled. "If that was the best you had, then...yeah. We can." She said. Hey, someone's catching on. A round of 'ooh' went around us so I knew others were into the conversation.

"Well, why don't you guys give it a try?" Alice gestured to us three. I glanced at the two beside me. Of course I was ready. I wanted to beat her preppy head into the dirt. Yuri nodded with a smirk. "No tears please." She told her. The host club began cheering us on, soon followed by the massive crowd. I loved the sound of the crowd cheering our names. I guess there was no turning back now..

**Once again sorry for the long wait everyone. I'm glad to be back, though my friend was nice enough to write this for me. The songs were chosen by her too. The part 2 to this chapter will be posted soon so, please, stay tuned.**

**Songs Used: _Who I Am_, the link is, as always, on my profile. Thanks guys!**


End file.
